Pneumatic tube transfer systems may be used to carry out transactions. Such systems may be used to conduct transactions between a service provider and customers at remote locations. Such systems may be used in drive-through banking applications as well as in other transaction environments.
Pneumatic tube systems provide a fast and convenient way of handling customer transactions. In a typical pneumatic tube system, a customer station is positioned at a distant location from the service provider station in a bank or other institution. A teller or other service provider is positioned at a service provider station located within the bank. A pneumatic carrier is employed and moved through a tube by differential air pressure to send cash, checks, or other items that may be housed in the carrier between the service provider and the customer. The carrier is accessed by the customer at a remote terminal. The carrier is accessed by the service provider at a service provider terminal.
Service provider terminals are often arranged so that only a single teller or other service provider at a time may readily access a carrier at a service provider terminal. This can present drawbacks in use of the same terminal by multiple service providers. This can also limit options for configurations of service provider areas and limit efficiency. Service provider terminals may also benefit from improvements in construction and methods of operation.